One of the primary program objectives of the National Institute on Drug Abuse (NIDA) is to develop safe and effective medications which will eliminate craving and drug-seeking behavior in cocaine addicts. These drugs should either substitute for cocaine or antagonize its effects. At the present time, there is no safe and effective treatment available to eliminate or alleviate craving and drug-seeking behavior in cocaine addicts. This contract will provide a resource for NIDA to acquire new and innovative compounds for evaluation by MDD as potential treatment agents for cocaine abuse. It will also allow for the scale-up production, as well as production of analogs, of promising compounds resulting from this project and from past projects.